


Niño del Sol

by lady_chibineko



Series: San Valentín Mystrade 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: El sol es el enemigo de Mycroft, Fluff, Greg tiene una idea diferente acerca de las pecas, M/M, Mycroft odia las pecas, Primer encuentro, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2016 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft piensa que las pecas de sus mejillas son horribles y embarazosas. Como resultado termina con un millón de besos en la mejilla ppor parte de Gregory, en TODAS sus pecas. No menores de 16 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niño del Sol

**Título: Niño del Sol**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2016 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft colgó el teléfono y su mirada fue de manera inmediata hacia la ventana, tras lo cual hizo una mueca de desdén.

El sol brillaba fuertemente ese día sobre el cielo de Londres. Un evento poco común, pero no imposible.

Y debía de ir a la calle Baker a contactar a Sherlock en el acto, puesto que esas eran sus órdenes.

El hombre suspiró.

Detestaba los días soleados ya que cuando el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, de pronto una cantidad inimaginable e interminablemente obscena de pecas se abría paso por su rostro, cubriendo su nariz y mejillas sin que el funcionario del gobierno británico pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y había pocas cosas en este mundo que Mycroft Holmes detestara más que las pecas que cubrían su piel. Eran horribles y desde siempre solo le habían dado problemas y humillaciones, tanto de parte de su hermano menor como de los niños que vivían cerca a su casa o aquellos con los que había asistido al colegio. La gente lo miraba raro, le ponía sobrenombres y se reía de él sin que el niño, luego hombre, hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto.

Pero en la actualidad el Holmes mayor tomaba sus precauciones, las cuales se traducían en crema protectora y su siempre fiel e inseparable paraguas, el cual fácilmente podía fungir también como sombrilla.

Mycroft finalmente decidió ponerse en marcha hacia su destino, así que tras avisarle a Anthea, que era como volvía a llamarse durante aquella semana, para que llamase al BMW negro que lo llevaría ese día, se dedicó a colocarse la crema en el rostro para luego salir de su despacho a esperar el transporte que lo llevaría directo al 221B de la calle Baker y al insufrible pero indispensable Sherlock Holmes.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "¡Mycroft! Otra vez por aquí, es tan buen verte ¡Pero pasa! Sherlock y John están en su departamento, puedes subir... John se ha quejado de Sherlock toda la mañana, quizás se animen esos dos al verte."

Mycroft le sonrió cordial a la señora Hudson mientras concordaba y asentía a todo lo que la mujer decía, aunque la verdad dudaba mucho que su hermanito encontrase razones para animarse ante su presencia, incluso si venía con caso nivel 9 bajo el brazo. Así de infantil era Sherlock Holmes.

Y desgraciadamente Mycroft no se equivocó. Luego de que John le abriese la puerta y lo dejase pasar con un suspiro de resignación, eso fue premisa suficiente para imaginar lo que vendría después.

Sherlock gruñó y refunfuñó envestido aún en su pijama, a más de media mañana y atrincherado en un rincón del sofá. Todo después de que Mycroft lo saludara con un buenos días y antes de que pudiese decir alguna cosa más; así que Mycroft se sentó con una paciencia desarrollada a través de varias décadas en el lugar frente al aniñado detective consultor, aceptó un té que John le ofreció y se dispuso a esperar todo lo que iba a venir antes de que Sherlock le dejase exponer el motivo de su visita.

Pasaron 10 minutos antes de que llegase el primer comentario ofensivo sobre su peso. Luego otros 10 minutos de silencio antes de que el tsunami de insultos contra su físico llegaran por fin. La dieta, el traje de tres piezas, los zapatos, el paraguas... las pecas que a pesar de los esfuerzos realizados, ya comenzaban a notarse debido a la fuerte presencia del sol durante ese día.

Mycroft aguantó paciente y valientemente, y finalmente casi 40 minutos después de su llegada, dos tés y un rechazo a almorzar allí hacia las buenas intenciones de John; Mycroft por fin pudo exponer el motivo de su visita, solo para volver a los agravios y a esperar la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo mientras su hermanito menor vociferaba a voz en cuello todas las incoherentes razones en las que podía pensar para no aceptar el caso, siendo la principal el que Mycroft fuese el emisario.

Finalmente, ya bordeando la una y tanto de la tarde, casi las dos; Mycroft logró que Sherlock aceptase el caso, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Hora de irse.

O por lo menos eso hubiese podido hacer el Holmes mayor si la señora Hudson no hubiese llegado con una olla de guiso. Mycroft se vio obligado a aceptar un poco o se arriesgaba a que Sherlock le tirase el expediente por la cabeza.

Y entonces, mientras John se encargaba de servir un poco de guiso a cada quien ("Sherlock, aún no comienzas a investigar nada. O comes, o comes"- exclamó un de pronto molesto John, que no daba lugar a réplicas), el timbre de la puerta principal volvió a sonar. Y la señora Hudson fue a contestar, estipulando antes que era la casera, no el ama de llaves. La verdad era que el Holmes mayor no veía la diferencia.

\- "¡Oh, Sherlock! Mira quien vino a verte."- avisó la señora mientras volvía a entrar al departamento con nada más y nada menos que el detective inspector Gregory Lestrade tras de ella.

Mycroft no lo conocía personalmente, pero había investigado lo suficiente como para saberlo todo sobre él; lo cual había sido completamente necesario debido a la estrecha relación del cuerpo de policía, y en especial del mencionado inspector, con el trabajo que realizaba Sherlock.

Ahora que (de vez en cuando durante los pocos, casi inexistentes momentos libres que tenía) se quedara viéndolo por la pantalla del ordenador de su despacho a través de los videos de la red CCTV, mientras el hombre corría detrás de sospechosos... eso no tenía nada de reprochable, era simplemente que estudiaba la actitud y personalidad del asociado de su hermano.

Y no, no estaba nervioso... y por todos los cielos, que el calor en sus mejillas no se estuviese traduciendo en un sonrojo ¡Oh, por la Reina! ¡Sherlock lo estaba mirando de manera burlona!

\- "Buenas tardes a todos."- saludó de buen humor el detective inspector, mientras daba una mirada general al lugar y notaba al inusual huésped, al cual le ofreció una sonrisa mientras dejaba un buen montón de expedientes sobre la mesa de la sala, para luego dirigirse hacia el extraño y extenderle una mano- "Buenas tardes. No creo haber tenido el placer que conocerlo. Greg Lestrade, trabajo en New Scotland Yard."- y le dio un fuerte apretón de mano a Mycroft, quien sintió sus mejillas aún más calientes- "¿Y usted es?"

\- "Eh... yo..."- Mycroft se comenzó a sentir incómodo ante el profundo escrutinio del que era objeto.

Por fortuna, el buen doctor intervino a tiempo.

\- "Greg, te presento a Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock."

La mirada de Greg sobre Mycroft demostraba completa sorpresa. El mayor de los Holmes nunca se sintió más incómodo.

\- "Oh, inspector ¿Se queda a comer? Hoy me entraron ganas de cocinar de la nada y creo que hay suficiente para todos."

El detective inspector aceptó encantado, pudo notar Mycroft. Así como notó que el hombre no dejaba de mandarle una extrañada y larga mirada.

El Holmes mayor, ahora más incómodo que nunca, deseó que el almuerzo terminase pronto para poder salir de debajo del escrutinio de aquellos ojos hazel; pero tal fue su suerte que más bien terminó sentado al frente del inspector, quien no supo disimular en donde posaba la mirada.

Finalmente el almuerzo acabó y Mycroft anunció su retiro. Y tras despedirse de todos con un asentimiento, tomó el paraguas que dejó en la entrada y procedió a retirarse, tratando de alejarse de todos y recobrar un poco la compostura. Tal vez por eso no notó los pasos que venían tras él en la escalera, hasta que la voz del detective inspector lo detuvo para que luego de abrir la puerta no la cerrase. Mycroft se quedó con medio cuerpo afuera del 221B.

\- "Gracias."- sonrió el hombre al alcanzar al Holmes.

\- "Inspector... creí... que se quedaría..."- fueron las atontadas palabras de Mycroft, y volvió a sentir calor en las mejillas al ver al otro hombre negar y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

\- "No, solo vine a traerle a Sherlock unos cuantos viejos casos sin resolver. John prácticamente me suplicó que trajese algunos porque Sherlock lo estaba volviendo loco."

\- "Oh, veo."- Mycroft desvió la mirada que tenía sobre el policía y humedeció sus labios resecos con la punta de la lengua. Al alzar la vista volvió a notar la mirada persistente del hombre sobre su persona. Suspiró de manera cansada.

\- "Supongo que no estaba al tanto de mi existencia. Me temo que así es inspector... Hay dos de nosotros."

Esta vez el sonrojado fue Lestrade, quien abrió los ojos casi con pánico.

\- "No, no... si sabía de su existencia. Solo que... no es como me lo esperaba."- dijo el de pelo cano con una sonrisa apenada.

\- "¿Sherlock le habló de mi?"- preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

Otra sonrisa apenada se instauró en los labios del policía.

\- "En realidad fue John."- aclaró el otro.

Mycroft asintió, eso tenía más sentido. Entonces la curiosidad le ganó al Holmes mayor.

\- "¿Y cómo imaginó mi apariencia? Si no es mucha indiscreción preguntar."

Lestrade se encogió de hombros.

\- "Bueno, es que no se ve como el villano de una película de James Bond, excepto tal vez por el traje y el paraguas; pero según lo que me contó John... sobre secuestros y estar a cargo de la Inteligencia Británica con el fin de arruinar sus idas a Tesco..."- hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando sus propias palabras- "Ahora que lo pienso, suena un tanto fantasioso."

Los labios de Mycroft se curvaron en una sonrisa leve.

\- "Yo de usted no desecharía esas ideas preconcebidas con tanta rapidez, inspector."

Y dicho aquello, y tras ver el rostro de perplejidad del otro hombre; Mycroft decidió que era un buen momento para marcharse, con lo que giró de nuevo hacia afuera solo para suprimir un gruñido sin mucho éxito.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo con más fuerza que cuando llegó unas horas atrás. Y el efecto de la crema protectora no era tan bueno como cuando llegó todas esas horas atrás.

Una risa suave vino desde atrás.

\- "No creo que sea para tanto."

Mycroft no respondió nada a aquel comentario. En lugar de eso, bufó de manera sonora ¡Que no era para tanto!

\- "Aunque debo de admitir que con este calor, ir en el subterráneo va a ser un poco incómodo. Ni modo."- comentó el policía a la ligera, mientras caminaba a la par de Mycroft como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mycroft miró al hombre de reojo y luego observó el BMW negro al cual estaba llegando.

\- "En fin, un placer señor Holmes. Espero volver a verlo en otra oportunidad."- se despidió el detective inspector al tiempo que extendía la derecha con la intención de estrechar la mano del otro una segunda vez durante ese día.

Mycroft no supo que lo poseyó los siguientes 30 segundos, pero en lugar de estrechar la firme, cálida y varonil mano; abrió la boca para hacer un ofrecimiento.

\- "Si lo desea, podría llevarlo hasta Scotland Yard... me queda de camino."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Definitivamente Mycroft no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero ahora se encontraba en medio del tráfico a unos 20 minutos de camino a un lugar que quedaba en la dirección opuesta a su destino original, y sin siquiera tener a Anthea a lado como compañía. Teniendo más bien a un detective inspector que lo miraba bastante fijo de nuevo y en silencio.

Finalmente Mycroft llegó a su límite, el cual no era muy fácil de alcanzar pero ese día no había sido un día muy cómodo que digamos. Maldito sol.

\- "Si no es mucha molestia, detective inspector ¿Podría decirme que encuentra tan fascinante en mi persona para mirarme de esa manera?"

El hombre lo miró una vez más apenado y bastante sonrojado, como quien recién se entera de lo obvio que había sido; y ofreció una de esas sonrisas que pedían disculpas.

\- "Yo... lo siento señor Holmes."

\- "Mycroft."- ofreció el otro con un suspiro que invocaba paciencia... si, era un día anormal para el Holmes mayor.

\- "Mycroft."- repitió el otro con suavidad como evaluando el sonido del nombre. 

Y luego de eso el inspector dijo lo que llevó a Mycroft a casi desaparecer en su sitio.

\- "Su rostro está lleno de pecas... se acentuaron tras salir del edificio de la calle Baker."

Mycroft maldijo una vez más en su interior, y pronto buscaba casi frenético una de las tantas cremas que tenía en los diferentes compartimentos del lugar.

\- "¿Qué hace?"- preguntó Lestrade sorprendido al ver al otro hombre sacar un tubo de crema protectora/bloqueadora y abrirlo.

\- "Me parece que eso es obvio detective inspector. Condenadas pecas"- dijo el otro mientras bajaba un espejito unido al techo y procedía a verse en él.

\- "Llámeme Greg... Y por favor, pare con eso. No me estaba quejando, se ven bien en usted."- luego el hombre tomó un aire soñador- "Me recuerda a Jo."

Una de las cejas de Mycroft crispó.

\- "¿Su pareja?"

\- "Mi hermana."

Y allí Mycroft se dio una cachetada mental. Por supuesto, Josefine Lestrade ahora Campbell. Hermana mayor del detective, pelirroja y llena de pecas en el rostro si es que las fotos mostraban la verdad.

\- "Realmente no quería ofenderlo tanto, es solo que... Mire, las pecas le sientas bien, no podría ser de otra manera. Es después de todo un niño del sol."- y aquello Lestrade... Gregory, lo dijo con tanta calidez que Mycroft tuvo que parar lo que hacia.

Nadie, NUNCA, le había hecho un cumplido por sus pecas. El mayor parpadeó.

\- "¿Niño... del sol?"

El peligris otra vez parecía apenado.

\- "Es solo una vieja historia que mi abuelo solía contarnos a mi hermana y a mi cuando éramos pequeños."- el hombre rió- "Ponía a mi abuela furiosa y apenada a la vez, y también quedaba encantada. A mi abuelo le gustaba verla sonrojarse toda, las pecas se le notaban más."- el hombre suspiró y miró momentáneamente al techo del vehículo, como ordenando sus pensamientos- "Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la raza de los hombres era joven y aún estaba en armonía con los elementos, el sol divisó a un pequeño humano de piel clara y ojos cálidos que con aire triste se encontraba solo en un rincón. El sol no pudo menos que prendarse de ese niño humano y le preguntó el porqué de su tristeza, el niño lo miró y suspirando le dijo que no tenía a nadie con quien jugar. Entonces el sol se ofreció a jugar con él y brilló con más fuerza, jugando a darle formas a las sombras de lo que había alrededor y esparciendo pequeños haces de luz por aquí y por allá. Finalmente el día acabó y el sol debía de retirarse, lo cual puso triste al pequeño humano, así que el sol lo pensó bien y antes de retirarse decidió prometerle al pequeño volver a él y jugar una y otra vez, y para sellar aquella promesa el sol decidió depositar cientos de besos en la piel del humano, para así anunciar al mundo entero que aquel humano era su niño y que era amado por él. Esas son las pecas, son besos depositados por el sol en la piel de aquellos a quienes más aprecia."- terminó el inspector la narración con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente el rostro de Mycroft ahora si estaba ardiendo. Nunca, nadie, jamás le había dicho algo como aquello; ni había hecho latir su corazón tan rápido. Y mucho menos lo había dejado sin una sola palabra en la boca.

Finalmente el Holmes mayor trató y logró recobrar un poco la compostura.

\- "Es... un bonito cuento para niños."- expresó el hombre aún incómodo por el calor que sentía en su interior.

\- "Es más que eso."- contestó el policía mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña en los labios- "Es la pura verdad. Y es por eso que no existe piel más besable que la que está llena de pecas."- terminó diciendo en un susurro, justo antes de acercarse al Holmes que recién había conocido ni dos horas atrás y, tras mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad llevó un dedo a la mejilla del mayor, apuntando sobre una de las pecas más visibles- "Tus pecas se acentúan aún más cuando estás por completo sonrojado."- y depositó un beso encima del punto señalado.

Y repitió el mismo proceso una y otra y otra vez, mientras que Mycroft Holmes se encontraba inmóvil en su sitio, atrapado por el calor del cuerpo y los labios del Gregory Lestrade sobre sus mejillas.

El BMW llegó a su destino, pero ninguno de los hombres pareció notarlo y pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin el policía pareció satisfecho y detuvo su labor luego de haber, aparentemente, dejado miles de besos en las mejillas de un hombre llamado Mycroft Holmes.

Ambos respiraban de manera pesada y un escalofrío recorrió a Holmes al notar que Lestrade tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

\- "Gracias... por el aventón."- Lestrade puso la mano en la manija de la puerta y la entreabrió- "Yo... si necesita alguna cosa Mycroft, lo que sea, siempre estoy en New Scotland Yard."

Y con eso el imponente detective inspector, en opinión de Mycroft Holmes, salió del BMW y se metió a paso rápido al edificio.

Unos segundos después el BMW se alejaba del lugar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

3 días habían pasado desde que el inspector y Mycroft Holmes habían cruzado caminos por primera vez, y el peligris no pudo evitar suspirar una vez más.

El día había sido tranquilo y bastante soleado, y eso solo lo deprimió más.

3 días y ni una llamada del Holmes, ni un secuestro. Nada. Ni siquiera para reclamarle su descarada actitud.

No había nada peor que ser ignorado, nada. Y mucho menos luego de una despedida con esa.

Y es que Greg no había podido evitarlo.

Había sido un maldito flechazo a primera vista. Greg jamás imaginó que Mycroft Holmes vendría en un empaque tan adorable, con esos inteligentes ojos azules, iguales a los de Sherlock, pero con un aire extra de calidez que había cautivado a Greg en menos de 1 segundo. Y esa piel blanca de porcelana tan llena de pecas. Pequeñas, numerosas, hermosas pecas. Él siempre había tenido una debilidad por las personas con la piel llena de pecas, pero ninguna le había ocasionado actuar como lo había hecho por las pecas de Mycroft Holmes.

Una piel para besar.

¡Y vaya que lo había besado!

Nunca antes había realizado nada tan impulsivo, y eso que había tenido unos buenos años locos y salvajes durante su adolescencia.

Tampoco le había contado antes a persona alguna fuera de la familia la historia del Niño del Sol. Pero con Mycroft Holmes le había salido tan natural como natural le había salido el besarle cada una de las pecas en el asiento de atrás de un BMW.

Garabateó un montón de puntitos en su libreta, tratando de recordar la distribución de las pecas del Holmes, y suspiró.

No podía más. Iría a ver a John esa noche y le suplicaría un poco de ayuda. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría el doctor, pero se arriesgaría de todas formas. Solo esperaba no haber fastidiado todo de manera irremediable con sus acciones.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y Lestrade decidió retirarse por ese día. No había casos (de milagro) y de todas maneras no estaba haciendo gran cosa tras su escritorio.

Tomó su abrigo y se despidió de todos, mientras se planteaba si ir o no a la calle Baker ese mismo día; tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta del BMW negro frente a la puerta de la estación.

\- "¿Necesita un aventón, Gregory?"- le preguntó de pronto una voz que lo heló en su sitio.

Y al alzar la mirada, Greg creyó que lo engañaban sus ojos.

Allí, en su traje de tres piezas sin una sola arruga, con el paraguas colgando de un brazo, los ojos inteligentes y cálidos llevando en ellos una sonrisa y la piel de las mejillas cubierta de gloriosas pecas acentuadas por el sol de aquel día; se encontraba Mycroft Holmes en todo su esplendor.

La sonrisa de Greg Lestrade brilló como el sol.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, este es mi primer Mystrade y me encuentro emocionada por haberlo escrito. Es mi OTP en la serie británica de la BBC, Sherlock, y moría por escribir algo de ellos (tengo como un millón de ideas en la cabeza desde hace años, pero no me animaba a escribir nada). Así que agradezco a la administradora del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us por haber propuesto los prompts y darme una excusa para iniciar con este fandom de una vez por todas.

A quienes lean este oneshot, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. Un millón de abrazos para todos.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO** _

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
